Where is Your Boy Tonight
by pusa.is.me
Summary: Now with an encore! ShinjixTakakoxHiroki. Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.
1. Chapter 1

Because I need a pick-me-up at 11 o'clock in the morning (so bite me, I just woke up) before I actually start working (I promise to start on my writing jobs after this), and because I've been experiencing the wonderful Last Song Syndrome for _Where is Your Boy_ by Fall Out Boy for days now, I finally decided to write this. Actually, it was a toss between Battle Royale and GALS, but meh, I figured, I wrote too many GALS stories already. Might as well contribute to the ShinjixTakako love instead. Uhm, so yeah. Enjoy?

(And yes **periperichan**, I can see you bouncing up and down the walls of your room from here. Better tie yourself to a chair first.)

* * *

**WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIGHT**

The first thing that Shinji Mimura realized when he woke up at four o'clock in the afternoon (or what he assumed was four o'clock, heck, stupid group study all-nighters) was that he was _late _for his three o'clock Calculus class.

_Shit, _he growled to himself as he tried to pull himself out of bed.

He had slept with yesterday's clothes (again), a faded pair of denim jeans and a red polo shirt, too tired to even bother changing when he got back to his dorm room from his third consecutive night (more like wee hours of the morning) study group. _And I'm not even failing Algebra, _he mentally smacked himself as he rolled to his side, only to realize that he was rolling into thin air.

"Ah crap!" he growled out loud, and with a loud thud landed unceremoniously on the floor.

Shinji's long-time friend Yutaka Seto peeked behind the door adjoining their rooms. "Mim?" he called, not noticing the pile of flesh and bones that was Shinji Mimura on the floor. "You alright in there?"

Shinji muffled a groan and picked himself up from the floor. "Damn it," he muttered, sitting on his bed. "Screw Calculus. I never liked the professor anyway." He attempted to go back to sleep, but Yutaka was already in his room, poking him awake.

"Go away Yutaka," he mumbled against his pillow. "I haven't had any decent sleep since last Tuesday."

"We have Literature together at five, remember?" Yutaka continued poking. "You've maxed out your allowable cuts for that subject. Get up."

Shinji whined. Literature. Ugh. Definitely worse than Calculus. At least in Calculus he could follow the formulas. In Literature, he couldn't even spell half of the words right. Whoever made the rule that Literature should be included in his curriculum anyway? He was a fucking Computer Engineering major, for Pete's sake. What did he need a course on Literature for?

"Wake up Mim," Yutaka ordered his best friend, pulling The Third Man off his bed. "What have you been doing these past few days anyway? I had barely seen you all week."

Shinji rolled over and tried to open his eyes. Why was he staying up so late for the past few days anyway? He had recently joined a study group for Algebra, led by a group of pretentious little pricks and bitches who thought they knew everything that needed to be learned in Math. He wished he could cut them short when they tried to solve those difficult problems using complicated formulas that they invented, and just tell them that he could solve the equation without so much as using paper and pen. But of course he didn't, because they would discover that he wasn't really there to _learn._

So why did he bother joining a group who studied complex mathematical equations at such ungodly hours? Simple. _She _was there.

Shinji had an eye on her ever since their junior high years. He had never made a move though; come on, there were over a hundred girls in the whole school who'd give anything to fuck the famous Third Man. Why waste time on someone who wasn't the least interested in him, right?

And so they graduated from junior high, and much to his dismay, he found out at the start of the next school year that she transferred to another school and would not be their classmate anymore. Her best friend Hiroki Sugimura was a good friend, and when he casually asked him why she changed schools, Hiroki answered that it was a personal choice, that she decided that she didn't want to attend Shiroiwa High School anymore.

_Takako Chigusa. _Shinji never thought he'd miss any girl, but he missed Takako all the same. All his high school life he continued being a player, dating and sleeping around like an idiot, but at the back of his mind he always wondered why he never took the chance with Takako.

When they graduated from high school, Shinji never really thought about what course to take in college. Shuuya Nanahara, a good friend of his, said he wanted to take something related to music (_Typical Shu, _he had thought when Shuuya told him that.); Hiroki Sugimura wanted something connected to the social sciences (_Typical Sugi, _he had thought, shaking his head, _Always one with the hero complex, always wanting to save the world._); and his best friend Yutaka Seto wanted something easy, so he chose Interdisciplinary Studies ("That way," Yutaka had beamed, "I get two minors at the price of one major!"). Shinji himself didn't care if he goes to college or not; he figured that real knowledge wasn't learned in school anyway. But his parents would have none of it, and so he chose a course that would at least interest him ("Computer Engineering?" Yoshitoki Kuninobu, another friend, asked when he announced his course. "And exactly what does a computer engineer do?").

On the first day of his Algebra class, a familiar bob of black hair with orange streaks greeted him as he tried to find an empty seat in the room ("Over here, handsome," he heard numerous calls from various female students, all giving him the eye.). He couldn't believe his eyes at first. Did Takako Chigusa go to the same university as he did? Why hadn't Hiroki told him about it? But then again, Shinji wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Takako during their junior high school years, so perhaps Hiroki didn't feel the need to share such information with him.

He scooted over to her, ignoring the calls from the other girls in the room, and sat on the chair next to her. She didn't even stir, but continued reading from a thick Physics book.

"Chigusa?" he asked, not missing the faint quivering in his voice. _Seriously Shinji, must you be such a girl, _he chided himself.

She half-turned and glanced at him. He held his breath as Takako narrowed her eyes and studied his face. _Surely she remembers me, right? _he thought anxiously as Takako continued to stare at him. But before he could repeat his greeting, the former Shiroiwa ace runner turned back to her reading, completely ignoring him once more.

"Hey," he tried again, "Don't you remember me? I'm…"

"Shinji Mimura," she recited, and he was pleasantly surprised. "Oh I know who you are." Shinji detected a kind of venom in her voice. "You're friends with that prick Sugimura."

Shinji never thought he'd hear the word 'prick' and Hiroki's name in one sentence. It was no secret that the martial artist was one of the nicest, gentlest guys back in their junior high and high school years. To call Hiroki a prick would be like labeling Shinji a devil's spawn. And weren't they supposed to be best friends?

Before Shinji could do a follow-up question, the Algebra professor entered the classroom and immediately gave a pop quiz. _I hate first days, _he muttered to himself as he fished out a pad of paper from his bag and began writing down the problems on the board.

Shinji told his friends about the incident during lunch. Hiroki visibly paled at the mention of Takako's name. This, of course, did not escape the intuitive stare of one Shinji Mimura.

"So what happened between you and Chigusa?" he asked casually, leaning back against the trunk of a big cherry blossoms tree. "She almost spitted out venom when she said your name back there."

"I'm not sure," Hiroki replied, tapping his nose consciously. Yutaka took the chance to fish out a sushi from Hiroki's lunchbox. "She just stopped talking to me weeks after we got into high school. I never knew why."

"Maybe he found another guy to befriend," Shuuya joked, finishing his onigiri.

Hiroki's face reddened. Again, Shinji noticed this. "She confessed, didn't she?" It annoyed him a bit, because Takako's feelings for Hiroki back in junior high was so obvious (to him, at least, who had always found himself keeping an eye on their pretty classmate) he couldn't understand why Hiroki never noticed it himself. Instead, he chose to crush over Kayoko Kotohiki, who, according to Shinji's not-so-humble opinion, was a troll compared to Takako.

"No way," Shuuya blurted out, almost choking on his food. "Takako confessed to you?!"

The other guys winced. "Geez Shu," Shinji complained, pretending to clear the earwax from his right ear. "Shout any louder so that the whole university could hear you."

"Sorry," Shuuya muttered, then turned back to Hiroki. "What did you tell her?"

Hiroki's face turned a deeper shade of red. "I told her I didn't think of her that way."

Shuuya, Yoshitoki and Yutaka's jaws dropped simultaneously. "You what?!"

Shinji merely shook his head. "You're an idiot," he said, realizing that he had lost his appetite. "Chigusa was the prettiest girl in class, and one of the smartest too. She was," and he paused for emphasis, "for lack of a better term, fucking hot. How can you not have a thing for her?"

Hiroki shook his head. "It's not that I didn't," he answered, tapping his nose nervously. Shinji knew Hiroki hated being the center of attention. "I just thought, well, she's way out of my league. You said it yourself. She's close to perfect. What does a guy like me have to offer her?"

Shinji stood up and dusted his pants in disgust. "You're an idiot," he repeated before turning around to leave, ignoring the calls Shuuya made.

Shinji couldn't understand why he had been so angry with Hiroki that day. Hell, it wasn't his business who his friend wants or didn't want to get into a relationship with, right? Shinji was just annoyed that Hiroki let a chance like that pass, when he himself had been beating himself up for the past four years for not making a move on Takako.

And that was why he joined the Algebra study group, even when he was doing well in that subject. Takako Chigusa was a member of the group. He found out about this when one of his more frilly classmates invited him to join them one cloudy afternoon. Shinji was about to refuse when he noticed that Takako had gathered her things and followed the group to the assigned meeting place. Thinking it would be a good chance to get re-acquainted with her, Shinji reluctantly accepted the invitation, only to be surrounded by rabid fangirls who wanted to impress him with formulas he didn't even care to know. And to add to his annoyance, Takako had sat a few chairs away, wearing a bored expression on her face. She didn't even bother looking at him, not once.

"Shinji," Yutaka's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Stop daydreaming and get up. We'll be late."

Sighing in irritation, Shinji finally assented and allowed Yutaka to drag him out of his bed and push him in the bathroom. _I hope I see her later, _he found himself thinking as he took off his shirt and opened the shower, yelping as the cold water woke him for good. He had forgotten that the water heater was broken.

* * *

Shinji did see her after class, sitting alone on one of the stone benches in the quadrangle of their university. He paused and considered approaching her, when he noticed that she was glaring at something, or someone, from afar. Shinji followed Takako's trail of vision and saw Hiroki a few meters away, walking uneasily as one Kayoko Kotohiki clung tightly to his arm. Shinji shook his head. Hiroki should have been thrilled to have Kayoko finally notice him. What the hell was he acting like a wimp for?

Shinji finally decided to approach the still-glaring girl on the bench. "Penny for your thoughts," he said, smirking as Takako glared at _him _instead.

"My thoughts aren't for sale," she hissed, and started gathering her stuff so she could leave.

"Can I get them for free instead?" he sat down beside her, watching as she furiously stacked her books back in her bag.

When Takako refused to answer, Shinji looked back to where Hiroki and Kayoko were disappearing to.

"You don't really hate him, do you?" he asked inquisitively, and Takako stopped fixing her things and glared at him instead.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she hissed.

"You know what I'm talking about," Shinji smirked, loving the attention Takako was giving him (sure, he just might have cut his life span into half, but that was beside the point). "Sugi. You don't really hate him. Or, to put it more bluntly, you hate him more than you think you do, which goes to show that you really don't hate him at all."

Takako raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall ever telling you that I hate him." And with a huff, "I don't even recall telling you _anything._"

Shinji's smirk did not falter. "You didn't have to." A nod at Hiroki's previous position. "You liked him, and he chose Kotohiki instead. I don't blame you for being angry."

Shinji could see Takako narrowing her eyes more. "I do think Sugi's an idiot though." That earned him a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Takako asked, more like, growled. "I swear Mimura if this is one of your pickup lines to get me to sleep with you I'd…"

"Whoa whoa," Shinji cut in, raising his hands in mock defense. "Don't get your panties all bunched up. I'm only giving a personal opinion."

Takako frowned. "And what opinion might that be?"

Shinji shrugged. "I just didn't think that Sugi'd be dumb enough to let go of a grade-A babe like you."

Shinji knew Takako was taken aback. _What, _he thought amusedly, _You never got a compliment like that before?_

"Whatever," Takako hissed, grabbing her things. "I don't like him anymore anyway."

Shinji watched as Takako leave. "Damn Sugi," he whispered to no one, "You screwed up big this time. I don't suppose you would mind if I pick up the pieces, huh?"

* * *

"I'm telling you Mim, don't do it," Shuuya advised as they both lied lazily in Shuuya's dorm room. They were waiting for the others, as they were planning to do a slasher film marathon to celebrate the upcoming weekend.

"What?" Shinji feigned innocence.

Shuuya shook his head. "I know what you're planning," he said. "Come on, we've known each other since junior high. You think I don't know you well enough by now?"

"What are you talking about, Shu?" Shinji continued with his charade.

"Chigusa," Shuuya finally said, exasperated. "You're planning to add her to your list of achievements, don't you?"

Shinji was genuinely insulted. Sure, he had dated a number of random girls whom he considered trophies, but he never thought of adding Takako in that category. Shinji had always thought that if he were ever lucky enough to get Takako to go out with him, he'd actually start considering a serious relationship with her. Only if she wanted to, of course.

"I don't," he answered, annoyed. "She's not like other girls. I'd never do that to her."

"Right," Shuuya mocked, rolling his eyes. He received a pillow to his face as a response.

"Hey!"

"I'm serious," Shinji continued. "Takako," he liked the way the name rolled onto his tongue, "She's probably the only good thing left in this university, female population-wise."

"Hey, that's not true," Shuuya frowned. "There are other decent girls studying here."

"Like who?" came Shinji's retort, smirking.

"Well," Shuuya considered. "There's Noriko. You know Yoshi has been crushing on her ever since our first year in junior high." A pause. "And Yukie. She's different from the rest, she's…"

"Alright Romeo," Shinji chuckled, noticing the faint blush on Shuuya's cheeks. "We both know you've had the hots for Utsumi since high school. Point taken." A smirk. "Still, I wouldn't want to date _them._ They're reserved for you and Yoshi, remember?"

Shuuya blushed deeper. Shinji laughed.

"I'm telling you Mim," Shuuya, after recovering from embarrassment, continued. "Don't do it. Chigusa, she has a long history with Sugi. Sure, he rejected her and all, but just how long do you think it would take him before he realizes his mistake? Wouldn't want you and Sugi to fight over a girl, would you?"

Shinji frowned. Sure, he'd always thought Hiroki would one day get off his ass and finally ask Takako out, but his friend never did, and suddenly Shinji wished Hiroki wouldn't.

"Want to know a secret?" Shinji said slowly, and his tone of voice was enough to make Shuuya really look at him. "I think I want Sugi never to realize what he's missing." A pause. "I think," he continued slowly, "I think I want Takako Chigusa for myself."

* * *

Getting Takako to notice him was no easy feat. He went out of his way to join the clubs she was a member in, even to the extent of joining the track team so that he could spend more time with her. Still, Takako remained aloof, indifferent. He had tried to strike up conversations with her a couple of times, only to be mobbed by fangirls before he could utter a word at Takako's direction. It was insane, actually, that the same girls who fawned over him during his high school days were the same bunch who drove him to hide every so often in broom compartments in college.

Shinji would later charge it to dumb luck that he finally got Takako alone enough to strike up a decent conversation. Track practice just ended, and he was sitting all alone in the club's room, changing into his regular clothes, when he heard the door opened and closed. He turned, his pants still unzipped and his yellow shirt still bunched around his shoulders, and watched as Takako breezed in nonchalantly, as if seeing him half-naked was a common sight.

"Hey," he greeted, noticing the usual indifference on her face. "I never thought of you as a peeping Tom."

"Fuck off," Takako snarled, opening her locker and fishing out her water bottle. "I'd actually pay not to see you naked."

"Careful," Shinji smirked, zipping up his pants, "Don't say such things until you haven't tried them yourself."

"Oh grow a set," Takako rolled her eyes, wiping her forehead with a towel. "I'm not trying anything you would want to offer."

Shinji shook his head and leaned against the nearby wall. "You always this angry?"

Takako glared at him. "Only to pricks like you."

So now he was at par with Sugi-the-prick.

"Come on, can't we be friends?" Shinji grinned. "I promise not to hit on you if you don't want to."

Takako rolled her eyes. "Please. Why wouldn't I? You're an expert in flirting, right?" Shinji couldn't help but detect a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Shinji chuckled. "I guess that's what I like most about you," he told her and waited for a violent reaction. None came. Instead, Takako raised and eyebrow and grinned (_Damn she's pissed off now. I think I overdid it._). "Oh?" she asked. "And what's the punch line?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the part where you tell me that it's all a joke."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Takako's grin widened. Shinji began to seriously fear for his life. "Let me get this straight," she hissed, taking a step forward. "You're telling me that you sincerely like me?"

Shinji gulped. "Uh, yes?"

Takako's grin disappeared. "Asshole," she whispered as she turned around to leave.

"W-wait!" Shinji called, and to his relief, Takako turned to face him again.

""L-look, I know that right now, you'd rather kiss a skunk that me," and Takako almost nodded in agreement (_Ouch, way to bruise a guy's ego._), "But won't you give me a try? I'm not half as bad as Sugi is. I promise to… well, I promise to make it worth your while."

Takako opened her mouth to reply, but words didn't escape her. Shinji thought that she was considering his offer. There was a glint in her eyes that said she desperately needed to be loved, and a hope that perhaps, just maybe, Shinji could give her the love that Hiroki could never give. Shinji vowed to himself that if Takako gave him a try, he would forget about his philanthropic ways and be a one-woman man, whatever that required on his part.

Finally, Takako shook her head. "Thanks," she answered, smiling, really smiling, gently, "but not interested. At least, not now." She turned to leave again. She paused just in front of the door and faced Shinji again. "I'll keep what you said in mind though."

And with that, Shinji was left alone in the track team's locker room, a feeling of incomprehensible sadness enveloping him.

He wanted to chase after Takako and make her understand that he was serious, that he really did want her, want her more than any other girl he had wanted before, that he was willing to take a chance with her, a chance Hiroki never took, because he was too much of an idiot to see what he had been missing. He wanted to confess his feelings he had kept hidden from everyone since he first saw her during their second year in junior high, sitting alone in a chair near the window, reading quietly a red book with creamy paper and blue ink. He wanted to tell her that she had been the one, always had been, and probably always will be, the only girl that could make him nuts and sane at the same time.

But Shinji didn't. Instead, he promised himself that he will take his time with Takako, until she finally gave him the chance he needed to prove to her that he could be so much better than the guy she was still in love with.

* * *

_Four months later:_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me, Shinji."_

"…"

"_Listen, you want to go out tomorrow evening? I know we're busy with finals and all, but there's this new joint a few blocks from our school that serves all sorts of ice cream. I thought you needed a break."_

"…"

"_Chigusa?"_

"_Takako."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Seriously. If you want to seriously go out with me, you better start calling me by my first name already."_

"_Oh. Oh! Does that mean…"_

"_What time?"_

END

* * *

I now realize that the title did not make any sense whatsoever (or if it, I couldn't tell). But anyway, I think Shinji was a tiny bit OOC here, but we can attribute that to the fact that they had all matured just the tiniest bit (yeah right). And yes, this is a one-shot. See the word "END" there? Definitely a one-shot.

I seriously need to write a TakakoxHiroki story next time. I miss them being together. Sigh. Oh Battle Royale, why must all your interesting characters die? Erm, anyway, please take the time to review. It will make this kyd a very happy camper (or something like that).

It is now a few minutes before 2 p.m. Now, off to do real work!

- kyd


	2. Chapter 2

What? A sequel? I thought I said I wouldn't make a part two of this story? What in the blazes... err. Yeah. That's me, Miss I-cannot-keep-my-word. And bah, I love **periberi **too much anyway.

Enjoy?

Oh, unbeta-ed, as always.

* * *

**WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIGHT: REPRISE**

Shinji Mimura, _ex-_playboy extraordinaire (emphasis on the _ex_), ranked second in the recent "Most Desirable Male Student in Shiroiwa University" poll done by bored student council members led by Yukie Utsumi. (It was rumored that Yukie started the poll in hopes of proving to everyone once and for all that Shuuya Nanahara was _the _hottest boy alive; unfortunately, said boy ranked only fourth, in between stoic Kazuo Kiriyama and dark and mysterious Shogo Kawada.) Shinji was bested only by newcomer Rei Otohata, a transferee from the district of Shibuya who had already modeled for several prestigious magazines since his high school days. But since said model was rumored to already have a fiancee back in Tokyo, most of the female population pinned on Shinji instead.

Had the poll been made a year ago, when Shinji was still his old, rascal self, the former ace basketball player would have used the results to his advantage – scoring with hordes of screaming, dimwitted girls. Unfortunately for him (or for the screaming, dimwitted girls, rather), Shinji Mimura, _ex-_playboy extraordinaire (emphasis on the _ex_), can no longer appreciate the results of the polls, whether he liked it or not (and for the sake of future generations of little, bouncing baby Mimura's, all should assume that he did not like it one bit). Because Shinji Mimura was currently _exclusively _dating (emphasis on the _exclusively_) the Most Desirable Female Student in Shiroiwa University, besting even hardcore Mitsuko Souma, and said Most Desirable Female Student preferred not to share him with other girls.

Yes. For two months and counting, Shinji Mimura had succeeded in making Takako Chigusa go out with him, under the condition that he could _not_ date another girl while she was in the picture. And, although he was a playboy to begin with (_ex-_playboy now), Shinji vowed to do everything in his power to make sure that Takako would _not _be out of the picture, _ever. _And for two months, he had succeeded.

But then, like in most love stories, _something _happened.

And what happened? Or rather, _who _happened?

Simple.

Hiroki Sugimura, Takako's first love, happened.

Curse closure and all that shit.

* * *

It was a Friday. Shinji remembered it well enough; it was the eve of a big game against a university in another district. He had just finished basketball practice and was on his way to pick up Takako from the track team's locker room. He was carrying two bottles of mineral water, one for him and the other for Takako, just as was his routine ever since she had agreed to go out with him every so often.

Shinji was generally in a good mood, hell, he was even whistling a happy tune, the song that had played in the ice cream parlor where he had taken Takako for their first official date (gawd, he was getting cheesy as hell, but then again, it wasn't everyday that Shinji was smitten by a girl). He had plans for the evening; he was going to take Takako to a nice spot which overlooked the beautiful city lights below and boasted the even more beautiful starry sky above. They were going to eat some apples and chocolates while lying side by side on a checkered blanket, throwing senseless banter at each other (more like him saying something suggestive and Takako telling him to fuck off). The evening was going to end perfectly, with him bringing Takako back to her dorm room, and maybe receiving a nice little kiss on the lips if he asked nicely enough (he still hasn't scored a kiss with her yet, but he wasn't in a hurry either).

Shinji was grinning like a little school boy daydreaming about his little school girl crush, when all of a sudden he heard voices in the locker room. Snapping out of his daydream, Shinji realized that said voices belonged to, one: his girlfriend (but Shinji never _officially _asked her to be his girlfriend), and two: Kayoko Kotohiki.

Now Shinji wasn't an eavesdropper (not usually), but something made him stop dead on his tracks and listen in to the conversation instead of simply opening the door and making his presence known. There was something in Kayoko's voice that disturbed him – it was half-whining, half-pleading, half-threatening (who knew little, harmless Kayoko Kotohiki could ever threaten someone, much less than kickass babe Takako Chigusa?).

"I don't see what the problem is," he heard Takako say, and Shinji could almost taste the venom that his girlfriend (_she is not your girlfriend, well, not officially_) was spitting out.

"Please Takako, I'm begging you," Kayoko was saying, and Shinji pressed his ear against the door to be able to hear better.

"Beg?" A chuckle from the former ace sprinter. "You can do more than beg."

"Why are you being so selfish?"

Silence. Shinji suddenly feared for Kayoko's life. He half-wondered if he should barge in and stop his girlfriend (_enough with the girlfriend shit!) _from stabbing Kayoko's eyes out, but before he could even complete that thought process, Takako already responded, voice dripping with cold sarcasm.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are anyway?"

Shinji began to hear sobs, and he was certain that the sobs didn't come from Takako.

"You already have Mimura. Isn't he more than enough to keep you entertained for ages?"

More sobbing. Shinji felt a knot in his stomach, tightening by the microsecond. It didn't help that Takako chose to respond to Kayoko's last statement with a cold, brutal silence.

And then, Kayoko's last words:

"Just stay away from Hiroki, okay!"

Shinji dropped the bottles of mineral water on the cold, hard floor.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was heading towards the dojo, where he knew the traitor Hiroki Sugimura would be. Oh how he would love to beat the hell out of that martial artist (_wait, step on the brakes please, didn't you say martial artist?_) and teach him not to mess with his girlfriend (_again!_). Did he not already had his chance with her for eight fucking years and more? Wasn't he the one who rejected her when she had so blatantly confessed her feelings for him at the eve of their first day in high school? Wasn't he the one who chose Kayoko Kotohiki over her, his best friend since childhood? Just who the fucking ass gave Hiroki the right to steal Takako from right under his nose? Oh he really had it coming for him, that Hiroki.

He spotted his target at a corner of the dojo, currently wiping his face with a blue towel he had brought with him. Seeing him so relaxed and content, happy even, made Shinji's blood boil all the more. He charged.

"Sugi!"

Hiroki turned around, face contorted in an expression of surprise as he watched one of his closest friends lunge at him with all of his might. Instinct kicked in, and before he knew what he was doing, Hiroki had already thrown Shinji on the floor.

"Mim!" Hiroki said. "I'm sorry! You surprised me and I..." He tried to offer a hand, but all it succeeded in doing was getting his body dragged downwards, with a kick on the face to boot. Hiroki, using everything he has learned in martial arts, succeeded in tackling Shinji with great ease. "Mim!" he said, a little irked but still confused, "What the hell?"

"You traitor!" Shinji yelled, trying to break free from Hiroki's grasp. Damn. He had always wondered what would happen if he and Hiroki had a match. He knew he was street-smart and all that crap, and he could pretty much put up a decent (more than decent, actually) fight against anyone, but Hiroki had him locked down and he couldn't move a fucking muscle! "You fucking traitor!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiroki asked, letting go of Shinji and hopping backwards to keep himself a safe distance away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Would I ask you what you're talking about if I knew?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know!"

"I DON'T know!"

They sounded like two girls bickering, hurling angry words at each other but not making a move to start scratching the other's eyes out.

"I thought you were my friend," Shinji said, his voice toning down a little.

Hiroki seemed genuinely puzzled. "From what I can remember, I was still your friend two hours ago."

"Fuck you," Shinji replied before turning around and walking away.

"Mim!" Hiroki called out, following him. "What is wrong with you?"

Shinji swiftly turned around, eyes blazing. "What's the deal with you and Takako, huh?"

Hiroki froze. Oh the look on his face was priceless, and it made Shinji angrier, more murderous. "W-what?"

"You heard me, _friend,_" Shinji replied icily, taking a step towards the martial artist. "I'm asking you what's the deal with you and _my _girl."

Hiroki frowned. "Takako isn't anyone's girl."

Shinji matched the frown with his own. "Says who?"

Hiroki remained unmoved. "Says she."

It was Shinji's turn to freeze. So they were seeing each other behind his back. That little, two-timing... no. Shinji couldn't bring himself to say it. No matter how hurt he was, he couldn't call Takako a slut. It just didn't fit her. Sluts were for the Mitsuko Soumas of the world. Takako – she was on a different scale than most girls.

But still. Shinji couldn't believe that Takako would actually cheat on him. With Hiroki, of all people! With the guy who broke her heart!

Everything suddenly made sense to Shinji. Kayoko – she knew about the Takako and Hiroki's affair, and she was begging Takako to stop trying to steal her boyfriend away.

Shinji shuddered involuntarily; his rage was pouring out from every pore on his skin. He wanted to lunge so badly at Hiroki, to beat him to a bloody pulp, just so that he would stay away from Takako. He wanted to do it so bad, to the point that he almost did, had not the most (un)welcomed intruder entered the dojo.

"Sugi are you here–."

Both guys turned to the direction of the voice, and there stood Takako Chigusa, Most Desirable Female Student of the Year, blinking blankly at them.

* * *

"Come on Mim," an exasperated Shuuya tugged at Shinji's arm, as said guy tried to down the ninth can of beer on the table. They were in a little diner a stone throw away from the campus, and Shinji was currently aiming to deplete the diner's supply of canned beer before midnight. Ever-reliable Shuuya came to the rescue while Shinji was on his fifth beer, but had little success in stopping The Third Man from wasting himself even more.

"I oughta have (hic) his nuts busted out of his (hic) groin," Shinji hiccuped, "That way, Taka can never (hic) have his babies (hic)."

Shuuya shook his head in exasperation and tried to grab the can of beer from Shinji's hand. "Come on Mim," he said, "I need to get you back to the dorm. You're already wasted."

"(hic) And to think I trusted (hic) him with my life," Shinji continued, not really hearing Shuuya's words. "He was like a fucking brother to me! (hic) I wasted years (hic) of not making a move on (hic) Takako because I didn't want (hic) her to get between him and me (hic)! And how does he (hic) repay my goodwill (hic)? He steals _my _girl (hic) right from under my nose (hic)!"

Shuuya sighed. "Chigusa's not your girl," he said before realizing it was a mistake.

Shinji shot him a dirty look. "What the fuck are (hic) you talking about? Takako is miiiiiiiiiiiiiine (hic)."

Shuuya rubbed his head to prevent a migraine from forming. "Alright Valentino, Chigusa is yours, fine. Can I bring you home now?"

"(hic) That stupid Sugi stole _my _Takako from me," Shinji continued. "I might as well (hic) die."

"Idiot," Shuuya said. "Did Sugi or Chigusa actually tell you that they're dating?"

"(hic) … (hic)."

Shuuya sighed. "Just as I thought." A pause. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Still, Shinji didn't budge. "Say, Shu (hic)."

"Hmm?" Shuuya asked, distracted, probably imagining the journey they had to make before reaching the dorm.

"You ever (hic) loved a girl so fucking much (hic) you're insides literally (hic) hurt?"

Yuuya paused and seemed to consider. In his drunken state, Shinji imagined that Shuuya was thinking of Yukie Utsumi, whom Shinji knew Yuuya had been crushing on since junior high. He watched as Shuuya smiled and shook his head sheepishly. "I don't think I'm at that point yet," his friend answered.

Shinji snorted (then hiccuped again). "There were times when I feared (hic) that I would wake up and realize that (hic) Takako paying attention to me was (hic) only a fantastic wet dream."

Shuuya chuckled. "I think," and then paused, weighing his words carefully. "I think that, at least, Chigusa sincerely considered you as decent enough to actually go out with you. That," and another chuckle escaped, "or she finally gave up after you won't stop bugging her to no end."

Shinji smirked. "Fuck you (hic)." His head was woozy, and his stomach felt bloated and gurgly too. The knots were still there, and they didn't appear to be leaving any time soon.

Shuuya laughed and pulled Shinji up. "Come on," and Shinji actually stood up this time. "I need to take you home before..." And without warning, Shinji heaved his entire dinner on Shuuya's new red shirt.

Ahh. That felt better (not for Shuuya, unfortunately).

* * *

Shinji spent the rest of the week avoiding not only Takako or Hiroki, but almost everyone else, save from Shuuya, Yutaka and Yoshi, in campus. After classes and basketball practice (he skipped the track team's practice altogether) he would silently slink away before anyone would notice. News of his breakup (_Funny, weren't you and Takako never official to begin with?_) spread like a virus, and before the week had ended Shinji was again being chased around by rabid fangirls. Adding injury to the insult was another rumor that was quickly spreading – that of Takako Chigusa dating her childhood sweetheart (_what the fuck?_) Hiroki Sugimura of the Martial Arts Club.

Shinji wasn't one who believed in rumors, but the latest gossip item irked him anyway. He wished the ground would just split open and swallow everyone who was discussing his miserable love life behind his back (What? He loved his life enough to not want it to end. He certainly couldn't say the same for the gossipers.). He became moody, sullen, and even Shuuya and his friends were having a hard time cheering him up. He concluded that college sucks, love sucks, and everything good and proper in the universe just plain suck.

It was on the eight day of his self-induced isolation that he was finally found out by the one person he wanted (and didn't want) to see the most.

* * *

"There you are."

Shinji lifted his head up from his face-down position on the red, checkered blanket on a nice spot which overlooked the beautiful city lights below and boasted the even more beautiful starry sky above, only to see the prettiest girl he has ever seen looking down at him with the most annoyed glare he had ever experienced his whole life.

"Ulp."

"Ulp yourself," Takako replied, shoving Shinji to his side with her foot to make space for her to sit down beside him. "I brought you something."

Shinji eyed the container that Takako offered suspiciously. Why was she talking to him as if nothing extraordinary (like her breaking his heart) had happened?

Takako sighed. "It's apples coated in chocolate," she answered his unspoken question. "I thought you might like them. Made them myself, even."

Shinji blinked. He had never mentioned to anyone his plan of treating Takako to a snack of apples and chocolates. And how the hell was she able to find him? Did she plant a homing device on his scalp while he wasn't looking?

"Shuuya told me you might be here," Takako said, again answering his unspoken query. "He said you had discovered this place a few months back and thought it, uh... "rocked" was his term, I think."

So that explained her finding him. It still didn't explain the apples. Still.

Shinji watched as Takako looked down at the pretty city lights before looking up to the heavens. "It's really beautiful." Shinji spotted a small, contented smile, and his intestines suddenly twisted and turned into a dangerous new level. Takako suddenly turning to him didn't help ease the queasiness he felt.

"You fucking moron," she spat.

"W-wha?" Shinji blurted stupidly. It really shouldn't have surprised him; it was normal for Takako to curse him and call him names.

"I can't believe you didn't ask me about it before you jumped into stupid conclusions."

"Eh?"

Takako sighed and whacked Shinji on the head. "Stupid." She frowned. "Whatever gave you the idea that I was dating Sugi behind your back?"

Shinji blinked stupidly, Takako's words still not making sense to him.

"I thought you were smarter than that," Takako continued, that lovely pout still sitting on her lips. Oh how Shinji wanted to kiss her. But then again, chances were that Takako would neuter him if he as much as tried. "For some inexplicable reason, you put together pieces from different jigsaw puzzles and formed an ugly picture of your own." A pause. "You were eavesdropping on Kayoko and me, weren't you?"

Shinji's face reddened in humiliation. How in the world would she know about it?

"I saw the bottled water outside the track team's locker room," Takako explained. "You're the only one in the track team who buys that brand. Then I though, oh fuck, he heard. So I rushed to the dojo to talk to Sugi, and guess who I see?" A pause. "You, a split-second from getting your ass kicked. And yes, Sugi can beat you into a pulp if needed be. Don't ever test it."

Shinji continued blinking stupidly, not knowing what to say. How could she be so insightful and oblivious at the same time?

"Seriously," Takako said, rolling her eyes. "Of all people."

"Well," Shinji said slowly, finding his voice back. "Then what was that all about?"

Takako sighed and lied down on the blanket, crossing her arms across her chest. "Sugi confessed to me."

Shinji froze. So he had been right. Hiroki indeed realized what he had been missing and attempted to make Takako his again. Fuck him.

"He asked me out for dinner and then confessed to me." A pause. "He had broken off with Kayoko prior to that, not wanting to appear like a two-timer." She smiled. "I guess that's what I love most about him. He's so honest, so... so Sugi-like."

Shinji felt the knots in his intestines tighten.

"We... you and I, we're exclusively dating, but we're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend, so he thought he'd let me know about his feelings before anything became official." A pause. "I told him I have to think about it." Another pause. "In all honesty, a part of me was thrilled that he had confessed. Hell, I had been in love with him for close to eight years."

Shinji failed to notice the use of the past tense of the verb.

"Next thing I know, Kayoko came charging at me, begging me not to steal Sugi from her." A chuckle this time. "Like fuck. Sugi had been mine long before she came to the picture."

Another tightening of the knot.

Takako turned so that she was face-to-face with a frowning but utterly gorgeous Shinji Mimura. "I told him I don't love him that way anymore."

The knot started loosening slowly.

"But then you disappeared, just like the idiot you are, and it took me eight fucking days, and a lot of threatening to a now mentally-scarred-for-life Shuuya, before I finally found out where you are." And before Shinji could think of a response, Takako shoved the container to his face again. "Now, apples?"

Shinji took the container, placed it on the blanket, and lowered his lips on Takako's instead. "Strawberry lip gloss sounds more appetizing now," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Shinji and Takako still laid together on the red, checkered blanket on a nice spot which overlooked the beautiful city lights below and boasted the even more beautiful starry sky above.

"Taka," Shinji whispered, eyes looking intently on the pretty girl in his arms.

"Hmm?" said girl responded, eyes focused on the stars above.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" A pause. "Officially?"

A chuckle. "About fucking time you asked."

**END**

**

* * *

**

Rei Otohata is from the manga GALS! Cameo mention, I know. But.

And apples and chocolates. Cough cough. Shameless plug of my other story. Go read it people!

And mind not the OCC-ness. Shinji angsty is Shinji love.

Uhh, reviews? Seriouly, I would heart them.


	3. Chapter 3

What? A third installment? But I thought the second chapter was the last of it? What do you mean an encore? Haven't you grown tired of this yet? Is your writing style even the same?

Err, yeah. That's me, talking to my alter-ego, who cannot keep her word. This is the same alter-ego who loves **periberi **and **Jenipunch **too much, and fear their demure Mitsuko smiles.

I promise this will be the last of this. Or not. I don't know. I don't want to make promises anymore.

Oh, and unbeta-ed, as always.

* * *

**WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIGHT: ENCORE**

Graduating from their university was fairly easy for her; sitting around for three hours straight as wave after wave of students receive their diplomas on stage was not. By the end of the ceremony, Takako was as cranky as she was tired. Add that to the fact that she had no idea where the hell her boyfriend was, because stupid university regulations prohibited them from bringing their cell phones in the assembly hall. Mentally cursing herself for not having the foresight to arrange a meeting place with him after the event, Takako braced herself as she charged the sea of hyperactive men and women from her batch, throwing congratulations at each other, hugging their friends and promising to keep in touch, only to break their promise not even six months after the affair.

Takako frowned as she scanned the crowd. She recognized a few familiar faces—Yuka and Satomi from her junior high class, Rei Otohata from her evening study group (she could vaguely remember him being the Most Desirable Male Student in the University in a stupid poll about a year back), even the couple Neji Hyuuga and Tenten—what was her last name again—from her track team. Still, no sign of _him _anywhere.

Takako rubbed her forehead to stop a headache that was slowly forming, spreading across her temples in tiny tendrils. All she wanted was to get out of that place, change out of her graduation clothes, and take a long, hot shower to relax her tired muscles. Instead, she has to endure rubbing shoulders—literally!—with people she barely knew, in the vain attempt to find the one guy she wanted to see.

_So troublesome._

"Chigusa!"

Takako turned around, disappointed that it was someone else who called her name. But again, in a crowd of a thousand, what were the chances that _he'd _actually spot her? Still, she stopped and waited for the caller to reach her. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"And to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Shuuya Nanahara, clad in an apple-green suit and black slacks, chuckled good-naturally. He and Takako had been what other people could call "friends," if one could use that word loosely, ever since she started dating his _other _friend. Mostly, it meant that he didn't shrink back as often when she glared at him, and she tried her best to tolerate his impossible optimism about _anything._

"I was going to congratulate you, that's all," Shuuya grinned, offering his right hand in a form of a handshake. "Departmental award!" He whistled, that ever-blinding grin affixed on his handsome face. Takako fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she shook his hand, offered him one of her rare smiles (more like an upward tug of her lip and a slightly raised eyebrow), and murmured a word of thanks in return.

"So, listen, me and the guys are planning to celebrate later," Shuuya continued, still beaming. "You're coming, right?"

This time, Takako did raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" She hadn't heard anything about any kind of celebration, and it was unusual for her boyfriend not to inform her of his plans.

"Wait, _he _didn't tell you?" Shuuya blinked, the color draining from his face. Takako showed the first signs of a grin. "Uh, oh look, Yukie!" the rockstar wannabe suddenly exclaimed, and all but scampered away from her and bounded toward an equally beaming Yukie Utsumi. Takako watched the pair for a little while, slightly amused at how they both tried to hide their feelings for each other, when it was so obvious to everyone else that they were meant to be.

_Shinji Mimura, where the hell are you? _she hissed to herself.

She continued her search, this time, her intentions no longer as pleasant as they were minutes ago. What celebration was Shuuya talking about? And why in the world had Shinji failed to mention it to her? Now that she thought about it, her boyfriend did look kind of distracted for about a month already. She had shrugged it off, thinking it was simply the pressure of passing his exams that was getting to him, but what if it had meant something else? What if he was actually fading away from _her_?

Takako clenched her fists. _The nerve of that guy._ _Nobody plays Takako Chigusa for a fool_, she hissed, a little angrier this time. If he had grown tired of her, he should have just come clean and told her directly. It wasn't as if she was going to castrate him if he broke up with her. Telling her face-to-face that it was over was definitely better than simply disappearing from her life the minute they graduated from college.

Finally reaching the edge of the crowd, Takako decided _not _to look for Shinji anymore. Or, if anything, she would continue her search later, after she has recharged, just so he could feel the full force of her wrath.

* * *

She saw him standing in front of her dorm room. Not Shinji, the other _him._

"Sugi."

Things had been awkward between them ever since she chose Shinji over him, but Takako was greatly relieved to see her best friend. Without another word, she hurried to him, opening her arms in anticipation of a hug, realizing that the martial artist had his arms spread out as well.

They remained silent for about a minute or so, enveloped in each other's arms. Takako realized she had missed his warmth so badly, the fondness they shared over the years. After all that was said and done, Sugi was the one thing constant in her life. She was glad that at least that fact had not changed.

"You look really cool in that dress," Hiroki said, smiling his kind smile reserved only for her.

Takako _smiled. _"And you're the coolest guy in the world," she replied.

They both grinned at their childishness.

"Well, congratulations, Miss Departmental awardee," Hiroki quipped, poking Takako's head affectionately. "You deserved it."

Takako shrugged. "Says the guy who got five gold medals for five different tournaments." She chuckled as Hiroki blushed beet red, showing how uncomfortable he still was when given compliments about his achievements.

Gently, the martial artist smiled, and tucked a strand of hair that fell down Takako's face. "We could have had it all, you know," he said, smiling a sad little smile that made Takako sad too.

"I know," she answered, linking her fingers with him.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, and Takako knew exactly what he was talking about. Her smile only got sadder. "Sometimes," she replied, because even after all those years, she couldn't really lie to him about anything.

"Me too," he chuckled, and Takako grinned, because, wasn't it all water under the bridge already?

"You planning to hook up with that Kayoko troll again?" she asked, not really sure what answer she wanted to hear.

Hiroki shook his head. If there was one thing Takako admired about him, it was his utmost honesty about everything. "I don't think that's going to work out, me and her," he answered, and as an afterthought, "and stop calling her a troll!"

Takako laughed. "Well, she looks like one, what can I say?" Looking away, she continued, "I just want you to be happy, you know."

She felt Hiroki's smile, even when she was not looking. "And what will you do when I do find someone else?"

She shrugged. "Be jealous."

This time, Hiroki _laughed. _"Kami, this is why I love you so much," to which Takako cheekily replied, with a wink for emphasis, "I know."

Suddenly growing serious, Hiroki asked the question Takako had dreaded ever since she saw him standing by her door. "Where's Mim?"

She frowned. "Like hell if I know."

Hiroki, ever the considerate best friend, squeezed Takako's hand. "Hey," he said, forcing Takako to look at him. "Mim may be a lot of things, but he won't do this. Not to you." And it amazed her how Hiroki had figured out what she was thinking, and she wondered not for the first time if they shared the same brainwaves after all.

"He better not," she murmured.

She received another hug in response.

* * *

She did find him, after two excruciatingly long hours.

Or rather, he _found _her.

She was standing in the middle of her old classroom, the very same classroom where Shinji had approached her for the very first time, during their first year in college. She could only remember snippets of their initial conversation, but then again, there was almost nothing to remember anyway. She had called Hiroki a prick then, the aftereffect of a rejected love confession, and had automatically labeled the former basketball ace as another prick, simply because he was the other prick's friend. Still, Shinji-the-prick persisted, tried to get her attention, until she finally gave in, if only to stop him from being so _damn _annoying.

She never expected they'd get to a second date.

But there she was, in love with the most annoyingly charming guy in the whole of Japan, and she feared that he was going to break her heart real soon.

"Hey."

She turned around and waited for him to approach. There was a soft smile on his lips, so unlike the confident smirks he always wore. Takako suddenly felt her heart grow heavy. Whatever bad words she had conjured in the span of two hours all evaporated when she saw how he was smiling at her.

"Damn you." Not that best cuss word, she knew, but that was all she had left.

Shinji nodded. "Not exactly the proper answer to 'hey,' but you have never been conventional."

Takako narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Shinji looked around, stared at the empty chairs (Takako suspected those were the same seats they sat on that first day, though she couldn't really be certain), and looked at her again. "I could ask the same of you."

"Stop screwing around, Mimura," she growled, realizing that she was, in fact, angry. She only called him by his surname when she was pissed off as hell with him. And "pissed off" was definitely an understatement right now.

If Shinji noticed the venom in her voice, he most definitely did not let it faze him. Instead, he walked toward her, step after step, both hands tucked in his pockets. "Congratulations. Departmental Award, I see," he answered.

Takako fought the urge to throw him her shoe. "You know what, why don't you just go ahead and get this over with?" she hissed, willing herself not to cry. She had only cried once over a guy, and she had finally closed the cycle with said guy two hours past.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Get over what?" He finally reached her, and they stood face to face, eyes locked with each other.

"If you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore, just say it," Takako choked out, but not really crying. She'd be damned if she broke down in front of him.

She expected him to look surprised, or deny her accusation even a bit. Instead, Shinji merely nodded, as if he was already expecting her to say those words. "Okay then."

"Okay?" Takako repeated, not daring to blink lest her tears started falling.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

The first tear fell anyway.

"Ah, see, now you're crying," Shinji said, wiping away the tear on her cheek. Takako barely felt his touch. Her whole body grew numb, her mind blank. So he was really breaking up with her? Why was it so easy for him to say things like that? And why the hell did it hurt so badly? She wasn't one to believe in happy endings anyway. She knew there was always the possibility that she and Shinji would not end up together, but now that it was finally happening, why was it so fucking _hard_ to accept? How was it possible for someone other than Hiroki to break into her defenses and hurt her this much? And why in the world was Shinji Mimura kneeling in front of her?

"W-what?" She blinked, the tears finally falling down one by one, so that she was able to see clearly again. "What the fuck are you doing?" she whispered, not trusting her voice to not crack.

"What do you think?" Shinji asked, holding a small box in her hands. "I'm proposing to you, Departmental awardee."

Takako frowned. None of it was making any sense. "You just said you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore."

Shinji shrugged. "I don't."

"Are you toying with me, Mimura?" she hissed, feeling her old self slowly creeping back.

Rubbing the back of his head, Shinji stood up, pressed his forehead against hers, and murmured, "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be something more, well, permanent."

For all her intelligence and Departmental award-ness, it took Takako several seconds to realize what the former basketball ace meant.

"Oh."

Shinji's old smirk returned. "Yep. Oh." Kneeling one more time, he held the box again, and asked, "Now, again?"

If theirs was just another fairy tale, Takako would simply squeal "yes," and let Shinji slip the ring around her finger. But such was not—never had been—the case. So instead of a squeal, she cursed him, smacked him on the forehead, dragged him up to his feet, and gave him the best kiss ever.

* * *

"Just so we're clear, that's a 'yes,' right?"

"Dumbass."

**END**

* * *

Rei Otohata is from GALS, and Neji Hyuuga and Tenten (no surname) is from Naruto. I love cameo appearances.

Anyway. I got too tired to make an explanation why Shinji did not tell Takako about the celebration, so feel free to make your own assumptions. Also, I wanted to tie up the loose ends with Takako and Hiroki's relationship, thus the need for the middle portion of the story. And no, **periberi**, I will not delete that part, no matter how much you sulk or threaten me.

Reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Trolls can join Kayoko in one of her flower arrangement classes.


End file.
